


A Win-Win Situation

by Sleeping_Warrior_Panda



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega-verse [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha pretends beta is an omega, Alpha/Beta, And they're not drunk, Begging, Beta kind of forced to act like an omega, Childhood Friends, Dominance, Drinking, F/M, Floor Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Making a Bet, My First Smut, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Old Friends, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretend knotting, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Though very little drinking, Vaginal Sex, mild argument, naked woman and mostly clothed man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Warrior_Panda/pseuds/Sleeping_Warrior_Panda
Summary: Gabriel is an childhood friend. He's an alpha and you're a beta. It's never bothered you before and you've always kept up with him in everything. He's been gone for a year, but is finally visiting his hometown again.You eagerly invite him for a drink at your apartment to do some catching up. It turns out that he's become arrogant about his status as an alpha and you decide to bring him down a peg.“Fine,” you nod. You jut out your chin; feet spread apart, hands on your hips. “If that’s how you want to do it. I challenge you.”He laughs. “You what?”“I challenge you to a fight,” you clarify. “Here. Right now. No preparation.”He shakes his head. “Are you drunk?” He glances at your half-empty glass.You ignore him. “If I win, you will have to concede that betas are as good as you.”There’s a gleam in his eye. “And if I win?”“Chose your prize,” you say, feeling confident.“Prize?” The word seems to trigger something within him. “Well, the biggest prize there is… is an omega.”“Unfortunately I don’t have one lying around,” you snort.“That’s unfortunate,” he agrees jokingly. “I’ll take the next best thing in that case.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I have for some years now creeped on Archive of Our Own and read some very good work. Smut and non-smut. The community is so very supportive and kind, so I decided to join you all with my own attempt. :) After I've read some Alpha/beta/omega work, I decided to take a crack at it myself. This might not be very canon, so apologies if it's not what you expected.
> 
> This is my very first smut and the first work I have ever published on the web. Smut or otherwise. Please be kind! :) Also, English is not my native language, so I apologize in advance for any spelling errors or such.
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading my work!
> 
> ***********

Your body aches. Both from pleasure and pain.  
  
Clumsily you rise and his eyes follow you. Grasping for something to say to break the sudden silence, you come up empty. What do you say to a childhood friend that just fucked your brains out on your Livingroom floor?  
  
You pull up your top by the straps with jerky movement.  
  
"You ruined my leggings," you finally say.  
  
He gives you a satisfied grin. "I will buy you new ones."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
You're embarrassed. How did you even get into this mess?

 

*****

About two hours earlier you welcomed Gabriel into your small two-bedroom apartment for some welcome-home drinks. You haven’t seen your childhood friend in over a year and were excited to do some catching up. It didn’t take long before you realized he had developed some new ideas during the time he’d been away.  
  
“Are… are you serious?” You blink at him, not believing your ears. Drinks long forgotten on the table, your discussion has revealed a difference of opinion that stuns you.  
  
“It’s true,” he retorts. “Omegas are highly prized–“  
  
You interrupt; “Highly prized?” He speaks of them like they’re nothing more than an object.  
  
“You know, it almost sounds like you’re jealous,” he teases. “Not getting enough attention as a beta?”  
  
You glare at him. “Jealous of what, exactly? Being auctioned off to the highest bidder, locked up somewhere as an alpha’s broodmare?”  
  
He shakes his head. “You’re exaggerating.” When you ready yourself to counter him, he adds; “Omegas aren’t forced into marriages. Or at least, not more often than the rest of us.”  
  
“The rest of us?” You snort and roll your eyes. “You’re an alpha. You’re at the top of the food chain. Of course no one forces you to marry someone you don’t want to.”  
  
He ignores that pointed comment. “Omegas marry alphas because they want to.”  
  
“Really?” You bite back. “How much choice do you think they have when an alpha bonds with them during their heat? Do alphas really ask for permission before marking an omega?”  
  
He sighs and brushes away a lock of black hair from his face. “An omega’s heat affects the alpha too, you know? You make it sound like the poor defenceless omegas are pounced upon by evil alphas at every corner. There have been cases where an omega has used a heat to make an alpha lose control. Forcing the alpha to take financial responsibility afterwards if it leads to offspring. ”  
  
“Poor alphas,” you respond sarcastically. “You’re only the richest and most powerful people in society… placing you in the elite. However do you manage to survive in this harsh world?”  
  
“And where’s your place, I wonder?” Gabriel questions.  
  
“I know my place, thank you,” you huff, “and betas and alphas aren’t that much different from each other.”  
  
He raises an eyebrow. “Really? Enlighten me.”  
  
You can sense his amusement. “Alphas are cockier, I’ll give you that. More arrogant because of your inherent status. But I could still beat you. And lots of other alphas.”  
You smile, tasting victory since he knows that you’re right. You’ve been training all your life together with both alphas and betas learning how to defend yourself. And Gabriel has seen you win over an alpha more than once. He might scoff at the thought of an omega beating an alpha, but he couldn’t deny that a beta could do it.  
  
He chuckles. “You don’t really believe that?”  
  
Your smile falters.  
  
“Sure there’s not much difference in strength growing up, but you stopped training with alphas before you turned eighteen,” he added soberly. “You haven’t felt true alpha strength.”  
  
You frown. It’s true you only train with beta nowadays, but that’s because those are the only ones left in the group after you all graduated and got jobs.  
  
“You’re really buying into this entire alpha-being-superior-talk, aren’t you?”  
  
He doesn’t respond. Gabriel has been your friend since both of you were barely old enough to walk. Your father is working for Gabriel’s father at a huge firm downtown and has been for as long as you can remember.  
Whilst both your parents and most of your relatives are betas, in Gabriel’s family almost everyone are alphas. However, your families are rather close and you’ve been running in and out of Gabriel’s family home for years as he has in yours. You’ve never thought there was much difference between alphas and betas. The largest difference is ego.  
  
“So you don’t think I could take on an alpha?” You say challenging.  
  
He leans forward, arms on his knees. “Is there a right answer to that?”  
  
Crossing your arms over your chest you ask; “So betas are so far beneath you?”  
  
You straighten your back to gain an inch or two, since you’re barely on eye-level with him even though he’s leaning forward.  
  
“I’m not saying that you’re not strong. Or intelligent. Or hardworking or any other positive word you want to throw out there… I’m just saying that there’s too much of a difference between alphas and…,” he waves his hand.  
  
“You’re lumping me together with omegas, aren’t you?” Offended you stare him down. “So you see betas and omegas as weak and alphas as strong.”  
  
“You’re putting words in my mouth.” Now it’s his turn to be irritated. “There’s nothing wrong with being an omega. Or beta. You still have a place in society, you’re still-“  
  
“Useful? To alphas?” You fly up from the couch, unable to sit still any longer. His icy-blue eyes follow you pacing back and forward in front of the couch. His posture, his tone of voice, everything oozes self-assurance and it annoys you to no end.  
  
“Fine,” you nod. You jut out your chin; feet spread apart, hands on your hips. “If that’s how you want to do it. I challenge you.”  
  
He laughs. “You what?”  
  
“I challenge you to a fight,” you clarify. “Here. Right now. No preparation.”  
  
He shakes his head. “Are you drunk?” He glances at your half-empty glass.  
  
You ignore him. “If I win, you will have to concede that betas are as good as you.”  
  
There’s a gleam in his eye. “And if I win?”  
  
“Chose your prize,” you say, feeling confident.  
  
“Prize?” The word seems to trigger something within him. “Well, the biggest prize there is… is an omega.”  
  
“Unfortunately I don’t have one lying around,” you snort.  
  
“That’s unfortunate,” he agrees jokingly. “I’ll take the next best thing in that case.”  
  
You frown uncertain. He can’t mean what you think he mean, right? You squirm and lower your gaze a bit to avoid his intense scrutiny, feeling a bit uneasy.  
Noticing a taunt vein running along his neck, blue under his pale skin, your eyes follow it slowly upwards to find a strong jaw covered in a short well-groomed beard. His short wavy hair falls around his chiselled face like a Gloria; you study every lock of hair.  
Then your gaze locks onto his eyes again. They don’t look icy-blue anymore, but remind you instead of a soft blue sky, inviting you in.  
  
You’re starting to feel a bit warmer as though stepping out of the shadows into the summer sun. Your throat is dry, longing for moisture. The sweater is starting to feel uncomfortable against your sensitive skin. Everything feels tight, the fabric almost chafing. The combination of everything is too much.  
  
Gabriel smirks. You break eye contact and promptly sit down on the couch again.  
  
“Y-you’re using some alpha-bullshit on me, aren’t you?”  
  
He looks so pleased with himself that you want to wipe that smile off his face. “It works better on omegas, I’ll give you. But apparently it works on betas as well.”  
  
You blush and try to divert focus from yourself. “So you’ve used it before?”  
  
“Are you asking about my sex-life?” He raises an eyebrow.  
  
Your blush turns an even deeper colour red. Why has the conversation taken this turn?  
  
“Are we going to fight or not?” You want your feet back on solid ground.  
  
“Sure.” His smile hasn’t faltered. “And when I win, I expect you to act as my omega.”  
  
“W-what?” You stammer. Act as his omega? Fists clenching in your lap, you’re as stiff as a board staring at him waiting for some explanation.  
  
Gabriel leans back into the armchair, elbows relaxing on the armrests with hands in front of his face barely hiding a grin. He’s laughing at you. Your heart drops.  
Of course he’s just joking. You’re old childhood friends. He doesn’t want you in that way. Maybe he’ll have you run errands as his personal servant for as long as he’s in town. Or force you to perform some humiliating praising of his skills as an alpha in front of everyone, but no more than that.  
He won’t claim you as an ‘omega’ in any… sexual way.  
  
You’re wondering why your thoughts even went that direction. Sure, you’ve have had a crush on him before. And when you were about eight you promised to marry one day, but that only lasted for a few weeks. And you were only kids.  
You’ll admit that he’s good-looking. One might even claim sexy. But a lot of guys are sexy. And this is your oldest friend, not a guy you’re going to hook-up with. Best to put all dirty thoughts out of your mind, or you’ll make a fool out of yourself. He’s only messing with you. It’s nothing but a dirty trick to throw you off your game before you even start.  
  
“You’re an asshole, you know that?” You hiss.  
  
His eyes are twinkling with amusement, irritating you even further. You ignore his last comment and instead order him to rearrange the furniture to make some room.  
You’re on your way to the bedroom to change into more practical clothes when he stops you; “Hey, didn’t you say ‘no preparation’?”  
You look at him, and then down at your clothes. You’re wearing a sweater over a tight tank top, a skirt reaching to just above your knees, with short leggings barely hidden underneath.  
  
“I can’t fight in a skirt!” You protest.  
  
“You don’t have to,” he says nonchalant.  
  
You frown, wondering what he means, until he gives you a mischievous wink. You glare at him. He’s suggesting that you strip? Is he mad?  
You try to come up with some comeback, but find yourself empty of words. Of course he’s right. It wouldn’t be fair if only you could change clothes. And when you win, you want it to be on equal terms. Damn it.

Whilst you’re having an inner turmoil, Gabriel is dutifully putting away the small coffee table. He’s wearing all black shirt and pants, both look custom-made and expensive.  
Playing with the thought that he might strip a bit as well, you bite your lower lip in anticipation. Of course undressing is only to increase the range of movements. Nothing else.  
  
Gabriel doesn’t take notice of you, but downs his drink and starts rolling up the sleeves of the shirt to his elbows. His arms are very muscular, more so than you remember and you catch yourself staring. You’d really like some liquid courage right now and throw a half-longing glance at your drink, but know that you need a clear head.  
Think of it as ripping of a band-aid, you repeat to yourself.  
  
Taking a shaky breath you bravely throw of the sweater in one fluent motion. You remember too late that it is laundry-day: most of your clothes still drying on the balcony and so you haven’t put on a bra. You hadn't thought there would be a reason for you to remove your sweater, so it hadn't matter what you wore underneath. Now you regret your choice of clothes.  
The skin-tight tank top supposedly covering your torso enhances the soft mounds of your breast, pressing them upwards to the point that it’s almost indecent, and the top ends just above your navel. Exposed to the chilly air your nipples harden.  
Cursing inside your head you hope it will go unnoticed.  
  
The skirt quickly follows the sweater before you have time to reconsider. At least the leggings aren’t see-through, though they are hugging every curve of your ass and thighs.  
You don’t even dare look in Gabriel’s direction, instead walking over to a round wall-mirror to put up your hair in a ponytail. Struggling with trembling hands in front of the mirror, you notice him in the background. As if you could avoid him. He’s so big he almost takes up half the Livingroom.  
  
Trying to keep eyes locked to your appearance you fail repeatedly; instead watching his mirror-image. He’s focused on you, standing completely still. His gaze is lowered and you can hardly even make out the blue in his eyes. There’s no mistaking what’s caught his attention; standing there with your back exposed towards him, leggings firmly embracing your ass, his eyes caress you.  
  
Briefly you imagine his large hands following the same path as his eyes. No. Get that out of your mind! He’s not thinking of you in that way. Any guy would stare when you’re half-naked. It doesn’t mean that he wants you.  
But your body doesn’t listen. Nipples hardening even more you discreetly press your legs together trying to stop the feeling of excitement rising.  
  
You finally manage to tame your hair and pretend not to have seen him in the mirror; “Ready?”  
  
You walk up to the cleared space in the Livingroom. Gabriel’s jaw is clenched and he only gives a short nod as answer. You fall into the starting position, forcing your legs slightly apart. That small movement almost causes you to moan, your core sensitive.  
  
With no warning you put all your weight on the front foot and swiftly raise your left leg, landing a kick on his arm. He doesn’t even flinch as if he’d seen it coming, but neither does he defend himself.  
You draw back in a defence position readying yourself for a counter-attack. When he doesn’t retaliate you throw a punch that he easily avoids this time. You lash out again and again, but you might as well have advertised every move in advance because you land no hits on him.  
Lithe like a snake, his movement’s smooth and fast.  
  
Why isn’t he fighting back? Does he really think you can’t take it? Frustrated you try to land another kick but this time it seems as though something made him jump into action.  
Before you can react his hand grabs a hold of your ankle in an iron-hard grip and he pulls on it making you lose your balance and fall to the floor.  
The hard impact solicits a grunt from your lips. At least the carpet cushions your fall slightly, but it still hurts.  
Rubbing your aching head you look up at him. He’s standing there calmly as if you hadn’t just attacked him, holding your naked ankle high in the air as if it’s a completely normal.  
  
His hand is even bigger than you originally thought, swallowing your ankle completely. His skin is warm and rough and you imagine how those hands would feel on your breasts. You subtly shake your head to get rid of those thoughts.  
  
Not wanting to declare yourself beaten, you try to regain your footing but Gabriel’s grip on you isn’t letting up. Trying to wiggle out of his grasp you realize that it’s pointless when you’re left breathing heavily from the excursion and no closer to freeing yourself.  
  
A grin spreads across his face at your helpless situation, renewing your stubborn will to win. Attacking him with your other leg you hope it will surprise him enough to loosen the hold of your ankle. Mid-kick, you can see a flicker in his eye but it is too late to abort. He effortlessly catches your other leg and now holds both of your legs almost vertical.  
  
He chuckles. “I don’t remember this from training.”  
  
This is such an embarrassing position. You try to turn over, drag him down, kick yourself free, nothing works. You are sweating, panting, and he seems unfazed by it all. The only thing that betrays any effort on his part is the fact that his arm muscles are tensed up, putting his strength on display. You lick your dry lips. You can’t deny that the show of strength is hot. You’ve never had a guy beat you so easily, and it’s arousing.  
  
“It seems you’re beaten… omega.”  
  
“I’m not beaten!” You growl. Again you try to free yourself, but he merely lifts your legs higher until the point where it’s hard to move at all.  
  
He looks down at you, between your spread legs. “You can continue flopping around like a fish on dry land, or you could concede that you’ve lost,” he says conversationally.  
  
You grit your teeth. He’s right of course. You must look ridiculous right now, lying on your back stuck in his grip. “Fine,” you snap, trying to keep some of your dignity. “Let go.”  
  
“Why would I do that?” He purrs as a cat. “I’m an alpha after all, and here’s an omega just… lying around.” You can hear the laughter in his voice and you try to kick him but his grip is still too tight. “Now, now,” he chides you. “An omega wouldn’t kick her alpha.”  
  
No. An omega would turn around, on hands and knees, and present ass and pussy to be ravished. Flushed you turn away your face, not wanting him to see your arousal.  
  
“You’re not my alpha!” You shout aggravated, not knowing if you’re more pissed about losing or the fact that you want this condescending jerk.  
  
“You’ll be screaming the opposite soon,” he murmurs, barely audible.  
  
A bit taken a back, you stop squirming. Did you hear that correctly? He wasn’t actually going to treat you as an omega? Worry and lust mingles.  
  
“That’s better,” he praises your motionless form. “I’m helping you after all.”  
  
“Helping?” you parrot.  
  
His eyes are no longer on your face. You look down and notice that your breast has almost escaped their prison of fabric after your struggle. On one hand, you are embarrassed; on the other hand, you want him to stare. You want him to lust after you.  
You don’t move to pull up the top and when Gabriel’s eyes revisit your face, he must’ve seen something there, because his facial expression turns determined.  
  
“I’m helping you through your heat,” he explains. As if it’s the most natural thing. As if betas had heats. “You need an alpha to quench that thirst of yours.”  
  
“Okay, you’ve had your fun.” You grit your teeth. “Now. Let. Go.”  
  
Instead of complying he kneels down and nestle himself between your thighs, letting your legs free in the process.  
  
“What are you-?”  
  
Leaning forward over your chest he buries his head in the nook of your neck and inhale. You barely dare to breathe.  
  
“I can smell your heat,” he whispers, voice strained. “I’ve smelled it since I walked through that door.” He kisses your neck gently, making you shiver.  
  
“Gabriel…,” your voice quivers.  
  
Before you can say anything more, his lips cover yours. Gently, his tongue is caressing your tender flesh, wanting to be let in. You shouldn’t be doing this. It’s not… it’s not right. You can’t remember why you should put a stop to it though, so instead you part your lips inviting him in. His warm tongue explores your mouth drawing a moan out of you, his lips soft but demanding.  
  
You put your hands on his chest faintly thinking that you should push him off of you, but instead your hands explore his firm chest and broad shoulders. The shirt is in the way so you can’t touch his naked skin. You whine frustrated.  
Immediately Gabriel withdraws from your swollen red lips and rips open his shirt, making you shudder in response. His whole upper body now on display you take in the view; firm and muscular, his pants hanging low on his hips. Your gaze travels further down and you gasp. The bulge straining against his pants is unmistakeable. He’s as aroused as you are.  
  
“G-Gabri-“  
  
“Hush…,” he puts a finger on your lips. His hand brushes your cheek and then skims down along your neck and collarbone. Your nipples are pressing painfully against the fabric begging for release.  
  
“Not wearing a bra,” he licks his lips. “What a naughty omega… taunting your alpha like that,” he rebukes you.  
  
His hand brushes the exposed skin of your cleavage. You feel as though you have a fever and his hands are the only remedy. He teases you slowly and deliberately, not touching where you ache the most. Finally you can’t take anymore.  
  
“P-please…” you bite down on your lower lip. Completely defeated, you caved into the fantasy. “A-alpha…”  
  
Gabriel awards you by taking a nipple in his mouth through the fabric, causing you to moan in bliss. He pinches the other nipple with his hand and you arch your back.  
He takes a deep breath. “Seeing you getting undressed… your breasts almost spilling out…” fingers dances over a nipple. “So obscene.”  
  
His tongue replaces his fingers. The fabric is wet, now becoming see-through.  
  
“Your breasts bouncing up and down at every move… driving me mad. You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” He accuses you softly. He twists a nipple. You whimper of pain and pleasure.  
  
“I knew I had to see you naked. Touch you… Taste you.”  
  
He pulls down the tank-top to your waist with no resistance and inhales at the sight. Stopping to admire you for a moment, he then gently fondles your breasts with his rough hands. Catching a peak in his mouth, he sucks on it thoroughly.  
  
You throw back your head; “Aahhh! Mmmmm yes.”  
  
When he releases the sensitive flesh it’s red and moist with his saliva. Gabriel cherishes his work before he does the same to your other peak. You bite down on your lip, trying to stifle another cry.  
  
“No, don’t do that.” He forces his thumb in-between your lips forcing your mouth open. “I want to hear you.”  
  
Letting your tongue twirl around his thumb, you suck on it eagerly. He moans approvingly. His chest is rising and lowering more visibly as if the air around him makes it difficult to breathe. When he withdraws, you’re disappointed.  
  
“I’ll fill your mouth soon enough.” His voice is full of dark promises and you can’t wait.  



	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back!
> 
> So this one-shot story is becoming a lot longer than I originally planned. It's still a one-shot, just... a long one. The smut part anyway. ;)
> 
> This was supposed to be the last part of the story, and I was planning to post it when it was all done, but that plan failed miserably. It turned out to be too much work to read through and re-write the rest of the story all at once, and also I've added a bunch of extra smut.
> 
> So instead I've decided to publish updates in smaller installments. That way I can update the story faster, a little bit at a time, instead of having all this work looming over me for days or weeks until I publish all at once. I'm still hopeful that I might get it all done in 1-2 updates.
> 
> I hope you find it enjoyable enough to read all the way through! =) Thank you for reading this far.
> 
> **********

He continues the sensual massage of your breasts and you buck into his hands. One hand trails down your stomach, fingers feather-light over your burning skin. Stopping teasingly right at the hip-lining of your leggings, you wait breathless. Several seconds pass before his hand resumes upwards your stomach.

You huff exasperated. “Gabriel!”

A low chuckle. “Is there something you want?”

You give him a dirty look. He laughs again and your heart flutters against your will. You love to hear him laugh: it’s been so long, and you can’t help but melt at the sound. But not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing you beg, you ignore his baiting.  
  
Desperate for pressure against your clitoris you rub yourself against his crotch, his hardness pronounced and unyielding. You moan wantonly at the friction, trying to get him to lose control. He’s clearly not unaffected; eyes darkened and hands frozen on your body whilst he enjoys the view and the sensation. He presses his hand down on your hip to stop your movement.  
  
“Easy,” he says huskily. He clears his throat. “Your scent's enticing, but I want to take it slow. I don’t want to hurt you.”

His alpha-act faltering, he sounds like Gabriel again. Your friend who always looks out for you.  
  
You smile at him. “I know. And you won’t,” you promise.  
  
You grab a hold of his hair and pull him down for a gentle kiss. His tongue swirls around yours and swallows your pleased sigh.  
  
“But if you don’t touch me soon, _I_ will hurt you,” you murmur against his lips.  
  
He grins at that remark and raises an eyebrow. “Threatening an alpa? A bad move.”

His hands glide down your stomach where the tank-top has pooled around your waist, and he finds the silky leggings covering your most aching part. Holding your breath you wait impatiently.  
Without hesitation his fingers stroke feather-light along the seam of the leggings, down the middle of your spread legs. Every stroke passes over your clitoris and slit; your legs being wide open and allowing him full access. Every so often he would turn down his knuckles and press them hard against you unexpectedly.  
  
There’s no hiding the dampness between your legs, but you bite down on your lip, refusing to let him hear the sounds of pleasure that wants to spill out. Damn tease.

After what must have been almost five minutes, your patience is running thin, squirming under his torture. What is he waiting for? You… you can’t take much more. His finger presses a bit harder at your centre and you sob. His face lit up, as if he’s been waiting for you to make a sound. To fall to pieces.  
  
”Do you want your alpha to touch you?”  
  
_Your_ Alpha. A warmness spreads through your body at those words. But you shouldn't read too much into this. It's only part of the fantasy. Embarrassed you don’t dare look at him when you nod.  
  
When he does not act, you whimper; “Please…” Though you still refuse to look at him.  
  
“I can’t hear you,” He singsongs smiling. “Tell your alpha what you want.”  
  
Glaring at him, you wish you could kick him again. You will get him back for this!  
  
He waits, a thumb moving in a circular fashion over your clothed nub, gliding easily over your panties with the help of the slick seeping through. The sensation is too much and too little at the same time.  
  
“I haven’t even touched you directly yet and you’re this wet,” he murmurs pleased. “You’ve wanted this for a long time, haven’t you?”  
  
You swallow. “Please, Gabriel!" You cry out frustrated. "A-alpha... _please_."  
  
“How sweet you beg.“  
  
Hoping that your response is sufficient to satisfy him you look up expectantly, only to be met by his blue eyes glittering with mischief.  
  
“But I know that you can do better than that.”  
  
Damn stubborn alpha! Fine, you'll take charge and make _him_ beg you for release. You try to pull down your leggings over your hips but he slaps your hands away.  
  
“Eager little thing. But not yet. First, tell me what you want as a good little omega.”  
  
His voice is commanding. Normally you might've huffed and told him to knock it off already, but no words leave your lips. His tone of voice has changed... you want to deny him, but you can't. You don't really want to. Pride or no pride, you wanted to feel that sweet release. Damn it all.  
  
You swallow. “I… I want you.” 

He locks eyes with you and stops all movement. “You have me.”

The serious expression on his face and intense gaze make you shiver. You get the feeling that you're not merely talking about sex anymore. You both look at each other, no one making a move. You don't know how to break out of this strange situation.  
  
But Gabriel saves you.  
  
You squeal in surprise as he rips a large hole in leggings at the seam, exposing your cotton panties. Instinctually you try to close your legs, but since he’s in the way you only manage to press them against his muscular thighs.  
He shuts his eyes briefly, inhaling, savouring this moment. He strokes your wetness over the panties fascinated with the sounds you make under him, slick running down your inner-thighs. His thumb and index finger pinches your clitoris and you press against the bulge of his pants. You need more stimulation. It’s not enough.  
  
“Please!”  
  
“Patience,” he orders. “First, I’m going to taste you.”  
  
At first you don’t understand what he means, but then he pulls the panties aside with a finger and lowers his head.  
  
“Gabriel!” You protest, but in vain.  
  



	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third part! Yay! =)
> 
> I didn't think I would manage to upload two parts in one day, but apparently I got into the zone and got a lot of work done. =)  
> I'm still adding a lot to the story, so I'm not sure if I'll be done in the next update, but hopefully I will. If you're still reading after two chapters, I'm very happy that you seem to enjoy it!
> 
> ************  
> 

You prop yourself up on your elbows just in time to see him hover over your throbbing pussy. He's studying your exposed skin so intensely that you feel another blush burn on your cheeks. Does he have to stare? He's making you feel very self aware.  
You can feel his hot breath on you a few seconds before his tongue slips out once and laps along your slit. You bite down on your lip but can't stiffle your soft keening. Encouraged by your response, he starts licking you in a leisurely pace, groaning when his mouth fills with you.  
A finger teasingly rubs your clitoris and you fall back onto the floor and arch into his touch, silently urging him on.  
Your inner-walls clamp down on nothing, needing him to fill you. You grab a fist full of his black hair and shove him hard into your pussy, dissatisfied with the emptiness. He growls approvingly.  
  
His fingers part your folds to get better access and he plunges his tongue inside, ramming it back and forth. You cry out, thrusting your hips against him. His fingers playing with your clitoris and tongue violating you in the most pleasurable way, is enough to start building towards a climax. You’ve rarely been able to come just by oral sex, but the wetness and stimulation is hot and driving you wild.  
  
Without thinking, your fingers find their way down in your silky locks of hair at your entrance. Coating them in your wetness you desperately try to inch a finger inside. You have the need for something bigger, something that will stretch you out.  
  
He catches your wrist, his mouth leaving you. "Who said you could touch yourself?" He reproaches. "Behave."  
  
"Damn you!" You grind against his groin exasperated, needing friction.  
  
He laughs. "That's what you get for taunting an alpha."  
  
Opening your mouth to deliver a acid reply, you're stunned into silence when he guides your hand to his lips. Eyes not leaving yours, he sucks the slick from your fingers: one by one. Relishing the flavour slowly, his warm tongue wraps around each finger in turn. You close your eyes, the image of your fingers in his mouth forever burned into your mind.  
  
“You taste good,” he purrs.  
  
Speechless, you can only peer at him through hooded eyes. You expect him to finally fuck you, but he isn’t done yet. A long finger at your entrance slowly slips inside without resistance, making your walls squeeze down on him. Years of hand-to-hand combat and hard work has provided Gabriel's hands with calluses and the texture is rough, but oh, so pleasurable. His finger makes a ‘come-hither’ gesture, touching a particularly sensitive spot, leaving you gasping.  
  
His mouth resumes its teasing at the same time, catching your swollen clitoris and sucking on it, whilst also inserting another finger. He slowly starts to pump the digits in and out of you.  
  
“Mmmm Gabriel! Gabriel! Please! Fuck me!” There’s no shame left in your body.  
  
“You’re too tight.” His voice is strained, as if he's barely in control.  
  
A third finger is carefully inserted and you take it greedily. Rolling your hips against him, fucking yourself on his fingers with force, you seek release. Your breasts are bouncing up and down freely and he growls. A hand grabs one a breast hard and squeezes down, most likely leaving a bruise behind. Your climax still building, you whimper and trash under him.  
  
Closing your eyes, you concentrate on the edge you're about to fall over. “I’m… I’m so close!”  
  
At that moment, he withdraws. Eyes whipped open in confusion, you snarl in response when you see him rising from his position. Okay, this is getting tiresome.  
  
"All this... bragging about being an alpha," you pant, "and you can't even get it up long enough to fuck a beta?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes, he growls: "I'm tired of your yapping. Get on your knees."  
  
Eagerly you sit up, back aching slightly from lying on the hard floor. You know full well what to expect and you relish the thought. You want to see him as exposed as you are. You want to see him come undone, leave his alpha pride behind to embrace pleasure.  
  
"Look at me," he commands. You do as he says.  
  
His thumb caresses your lower lip. "Mouthing off like that... I'm going to put your mouth to better use."  
  
He unzips and you watch greedily. He lowers his pants enough to release his cock and you almost recoil at the mere size and thickness of it. Shocked, you only stare, wondering how it will fit inside of you.  
  
He smirks. "Nothing to say? You've never seen an alpha cock before, have you?" He says smugly. "Settling all these years for beta males."  
  
You want to throw him off his game, claim that he's the smallest you've ever seen. That he couldn't compare to your last boyfriend. Anything to bring him down a peg. But you cannot find the words. The tip of his cock is coated in pre-cum and your mouth water by the mere thought of licking it up.  
  
"Lost your nerve?" He raises an eyebrow mockingly.  
  
You snarl at that. Leaning forward so you can feel the heat radiating from him, you breathe in his musky smell. Tentatively you flick your tongue over his tip. He groans. Embolden, you circle around the head, laping at the wet smooth skin.  
His hand seized hold of your ponytail as an anchor while he pushed a bit more into your mouth. You adjust to his size and relax your throat, taking in even more of him, licking and sucking every inch of flesh exposed to you. Throwing his head back, he stiffens under your treatment and murmurs encouraging words.  
  
When you sense that he might be close to release, you withdraw with a loud 'pop'. Confused, he lowers his gaze to you. You can read his face and knows that he's wondering if something's wrong.  
  
You give him a shit-eating grin. "Two can play that game."  
  
At your words, all traces of bewilderment is erased from his face and replaced with determination. He was going to break you.  
Unprepared, you didn't have time to react when he grabbed a hold of your ponytail again and forced his cock down your willing mouth.  
  
"Mmmmm." You press your thigs together, rubbing them. This was almost hot enough to get you to come just by giving him a blowjob.  
  
"You like that, huh?" he sneers. "Like a good fucktoy."  
  
You try to respond, but all sounds are muffled by his length in your mouth. He hiss, the vibration adding another layer of pleasure.  
  
"Remember this," he breathes heavily. "This is how a real cock taste."  
  
He grinds into you merciless, forcing himself down your throat in a grueling rythm. You have a hard time keeping your gag reflex under control and breathing through your nose. Enjoying being dominated, you can't resist sneaking a hand down to your pussy and rubbing your sensitive clitoris. The other hand fondles his balls whilst your head bobs up and down. His movements becoming erratic signals that he is close.  
  
"Don't you dare try to tick me off again," he warns menacing.  
  
You're so focused on getting you both off at the same time, that you never entertained the notion of stopping. You slip a couple of fingers inside of your pussy, your thrusts quickly becoming irregular. Unable to draw back and close your mouth, your throat and cheeks ache under his abuse. Eyes watering, you try to think beyond the slight pain. Salivia is running down your chin mixed with his pre-cum, and drops on the floor. But you couldn't care less. Your eyes focus on him through the haze of pleasure and it didn't take long for him to come undone. You flinch as hot cum shoots down your throat.  
  
"Swallow it all, _omega_."  
  
Like you had a choice. He was holding you in a iron grip, keeping you in place. You're still trying to get yourself to that teasingly close cliff, when he snatches your hand away.  
  
"I never said you could come."  
  
When he finally let you go, you started coughing. Zipping up his pants again, he leaves you on your knees and saunters past you. Gaping you watch him wander off. If he's even thinking of ditching you in this state, you were going to tackle him before he has his shoes on.  
Hearing him in your kitchen, you relax a little. The sound of opening cabinets and running water makes you curiously look over your shoulder, but not moving from your position. Gabriel soon comes back with a glass of water.  
  
"Thank you." You're surprised.  
  
He smiles. "An alpha takes care of his mate."  
  
"I'm not your mate," you retort, drinking small sips.  
  
"Not yet," he counters.  
  
You tremble in anticipation. You couldn't take anymore teasing. He had robbed you of several orgasms, and you wanted him to repay you in full.  
  
"I'm still not sure if you can actually handle me," you quiver, challenging him weakly. "You've still failed to get me off. But maybe alphas are like that... unable to please a woman."  
  
Taking the glass from you, he walks over to the coffe table unhurriedly and puts it down gently. Certain that this is the calm before the storm, you brace yourself. Returning back to his original spot, he looms over you. Even though your knees are digging into the carpet painfully, you don't dare move a muscle.  
  
His voice is hoarse, and he speaks with some difficulty: “Present yourself.”  
  
You gulp. He’s really taking this little fantasy of his all the way, isn’t he? You want to say something to ease up the tension, protest, crack a joke, something, but no words come out.  
Instead you feel yourself sit up, as if someone else was controlling your body, and you cautiously turn around on your hands and knees. Slowly you lower your front down onto the carpet and arch your back, ass high in the air.  
  
When nothing happens, you turn your head around as much as the position allows, looking back over your shoulder. Gabriel's full attention is focused on you. Admiring what he sees. Feeling exposed, you wish he’d just get on with it. A hand spreads your asscheeks further apart to get a better view. You burrow your burning face into the carpet.  
  
Then suddenly a hand descends on your right asscheek, smacking you hard. You wail in surprise and whip your head around to face him, just in time to see his hand strike you again.  
  
"I warned you," he grunts. "If you mouth off again, I will not go easy on you."  
  
His eyes glow with lust and you're mesmerized by it. Another smack. You bite down on your lip. It's painful, but arousing at the same time.  
  
"Gabriel! Yes, oh, Gabriel!"  
  
He laughs. "Figures that you would get off on this. You're a little masochist, aren't you?"  
  
You only whimper in response as his hand continues reddening your abused skin.  
  
"You were born to take alpha cock, weren't you?" He gives you a controlled blow at your pussy, wide-open for his use. "Answer me!"  
  
"Yes! Yes! Alpha, I need your cock! Please, fuck me."  
  
He ceases the spanking and looks over your red ass covered with handprints. He inhales deepily. “Beautiful,” he murmurs, though you can barely hear what he says.  
It takes a few seconds before you catch a sound. A zipper being pulled down. You wait, breathless.  
  
"You want my knot in you?" He mocks.  
  
You try to say something, but can only sob. Won't he put you out of your misery?  
  
"Ah, ah, use your words," he urges you, fondling your ass softly.  
  
"Gabriel... I... I can't take anymore. _Please_ , I'm... I'm going crazy. I need you to fuck me. I need your knot. I need everything! Just... please!"  
  
He hums. "I'm going to mark you so deepily that you'll never be satisfied with any other man."  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end is here! Or at least the end of my first story. :) 
> 
> I really appreciate those of you that have read through my first shaky story. Hopefully I will learn and get better with time. I've had so much fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy it. :)

Gabriel drags his cock up and down along your slit, meticulously coating it in your wetness. You try to back up against him but he grabs you by the hip and holds you back. You make a wretched sound.  
  
“You’re as impatient as always.”  
  
You’re not sure if you were meant to hear his husky murmur, but again it tugs at your heart to hear the act of dominant alpha slip at such an intimate moment.  
  
His cock probes at your entrance and you tense up.  
  
“Relax, or it will hurt,” he cautions you.  
  
You want to yell at him that he can fucking relax! He is not the one who has been pushed to the edge over and over without getting release. But you bite your tongue, sure that he will punish you otherwise for ‘mouthing off’ again.  
  
He leans forward and kisses your neck. Flat against your back is his warm, slightly sweaty, torso firmly pinning you down. His breath is on your neck as he covers it with kisses. You lean to the side to give him easier access. The faint smell of alcohol and discreet trace of soap mixed with his own scent makes for a mouth-watering cocktail. His mouth trails along your neckline.  
  
“Mmmmm…”  
  
A smile presses against the sensitive spot behind your ear in response. Tongue dancing over your searing skin, following the curve of the ear, teeth lightly nibbling all the way to your earlobe where he catches the lobe in his warm mouth and sucks on it. Soundless you enjoy the sensation, your breathing becoming heavy. He knows what he’s doing, you’d at least give him that much.  
  
He pushes his cock through your opening with no warning and the head slowly penetrates you.  
  
“Gabriel!”  
  
Instinctually you try to force him deeper inside of you but this time the hold on your hip turns painful.  
  
Through gritted teeth he manages: “Don’t move.”  
  
In a fluent movement he leans back and inch after inch pierces his cock inside of your soaked pussy, stretching you out to accommodate his girth. When the stretch becomes a bit uncomfortable you draw back somewhat. He stops advancing immediately, and through short measured trusts lets you get used to the feeling of him inside.  
After a couple of minutes your pussy is pulling him further in with no resistance, squeezing around him to the point of almost being too tight.  
  
Thrashing under him you cry out: “More! It feels so… so good!”  
  
Gabriel tenses up, patience at its end. “Take all of me,” he demands, sheathing his cock inside in one harsh push.  
  
You scream out. “Oh god! Gabriel, Gabriel!”  
  
He doesn’t let you get accustomed to the fullness before driving into you over and over.  
  
“Fuck, your pussy is drenched.”  
  
His hands use your hips for leverage whilst he rams into you ruthlessly. You’re shoved into the carpet by his ferocity and your fail in your feeble attempts to find any support against the friction.  
  
“You feel so good around me. Perfect,” he grunts. “You’re made for me.”  
  
You only whimper in response, the stimulation of it all leading you towards your longed-for orgasm. Gabriel’s encouraging words fade out when his steady brutal thrusts forces high-pitched mewling out of your sore throat.  
  
He snarls: “Yes, cum for me.”  
  
You cramp around him violently, milking him until you collapse exhausted. Gabriel however, doesn’t stop. He persistently impales your helpless pussy, seeking his own release.  
  
“Please, G-Gabriel… I-I can’t-,“you sob.  
  
“This is what you wanted,” he roars, “I’ll fuck you until you can’t stand.”  
  
Shoving his hard cock inside of you, he leaves you no choice but to lie there and take the assault. The slight discomfort quickly turns into a sweet ache.  
  
“Yes! Yes! Gabriel! Oh god!”  
  
You can feel him bending over you again, his breath on your neck.  
  
“Call me alpha,” he commands.  
  
“Alpha! Alpha!” You scream whilst a second orgasm is gradually building.  
  
“Take my knot, omega.”  
  
“Yes, I want it!”  
  
At that moment he bites down hard on the soft place between your neck and shoulder. You scream as an orgasm washes over you and with one last thrust he shoots his load.  
  
You whine under his weight and he pulls out of you. You can hear him zipping up and redressing behind you, but you have no strength to follow suit. It takes several moments before you manage to rise to your knees, and that was with some difficulty.  
Looking over your shoulder you see Gabriel sitting in the sofa, utterly relaxed and satisfied. His blue eyes take in every inch of you, memorizing this moment. You can just imagine what you look like; dishevelled with swollen lips, dreamy gaze, a large hole in your leggings exposing your ass with red handprints and sperm streaming out of your pussy.  
  
Your body aches. Both from pleasure and pain. Clumsily you rise and his eyes follow you. Grasping for something to say to break the sudden silence, you come up empty. What do you say to a childhood friend that just fucked your brains out on your Livingroom floor?  
You pull up your top by the straps with jerky movement.  
  
"You ruined my leggings," you finally say.  
  
He gives you a satisfied grin. "I will buy you new ones."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
You're embarrassed. How did you even get into this mess?  
  
His sperm is running down your thighs. “I… I’m going to take a shower.”  
  
“Want me to join you?” he smirks.  
  
You scowl. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Take your time, I need to recharge before I’m ready again,” he teases.  
  
You blush and struggle to find a retort, until you settle with: “Asshole.”  
  
He chuckles. You grab your skirt from the floor, shoulder aching from the motion.  
  
Gabriel whistles, “I like the view!”  
  
“You jerk!” Throwing an accusing stare at him you spit: “You bit me!”  
  
He shrugs, “I told you that I was going to mark you.”  
  
You gently massage the spot. At least he didn’t break the skin. But it would leave one hell of a bruise. How are you going to explain that tomorrow at work?  
He rises from the sofa and stalks towards you, all your irritation immediately washing away. He caresses your naked arm, causing Goose bumps to break out.  
  
“You’re my mate now. I’ve marked you and you carry my scent.”  
  
He sniffs your hair and rubs his mouth and nose gently over the growing bruise on your shoulder. You shiver.  
  
“Gabriel…”  
  
Suddenly he lifts you up into his arms.  
  
“Gabriel! What are you-“  
  
He silences you with a kiss. “Where’s the bedroom?”  
  
You point in the right direction.  
  
“I’ve recharged enough,” he declares with a wink. “I want to hear you scream my name again.”

  


********************************************


End file.
